Fully Alive
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: HIATUS When she was fifteen, Sam's twin sister was turned by a vampire. Six years later, she has a soul and is working with Angel in L.A. to kill demons. Will her family accept her now or try and kill her?
1. Memories

**So I got the idea for this story yesterday when I was home sick. See, this is what happens when you stay home sick with nothing on T.V. and all your friends are in class.**

* * *

_A Brunette girl around twelve years old was walking around outside sometime around midnight by herself. In one hand was a gun and in the other a flashlight. She heard a noise behind her and immediately whipped around to be met by a boy who looked exactly like her._

"_Whoa, careful Sab." The boy said, holding up his hands in surrender._

"_Sam, I could've shot you. Why did you sneak up on me?" The girl, Sabrina Winchester asked._

"_I didn't mean to." Her twin brother said defensively. "Dean told me to come get you. Said that Dad said we should get back."_

"_Alright." Sabrina said, catching her breath._

"_You okay?" Sam asked._

"_Just peachy after the heart attack you gave me." Sabrina said, glaring at her brother._

"_Sorry." Sam said in an annoyed tone. Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked through the darkness in the direction that Sam had come from which was where the Impala was parked. When they got there, they found Dean waiting, leaning against the hood._

"_About damn time." Dean said, getting into the drivers seat._

"_Sorry, she tried to shoot me." Sam said defensively._

"_He snuck up behind me." Sabrina half yelled._

"_No I didn't." Sam said._

"_Yes you did." Sabrina yelled back._

"_Sammy, Sabby, you two keep fighting and I'll leave you two here." Dean said, starting the car but leaving it in park._

"_I'm sure dad would love that one." Sabrina said, rolling her eyes. "Can we just get back to the motel, I'm tired." Dean didn't say anything to that, he just put the car in drive and drove away._

_

* * *

__On Sam and Sabrina's fifteenth Birthday, they were in Boston hunting down a werewolf. Sabrina had wondered off by herself, wanting to kill a werewolf on her birthday, which would be the best present ever for her. As she was walking down an alley, her gun tucked in her jacket pocket, she heard someone come up behind her._

"_Smammy, don't start yelling, okay. I know I shouldn't have snuck away from you and Dean." Sabrina said, not turning around._

"_Why would I start yelling?" A cold voice said, a voice that clearly didn't belong to Sam. Sabrina whipped around and was met by a man with black hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost black._

"_Who the hell are you?" Sabrina asked strongly._

"_Aubrey." He said before his face changed and scrunched up, his eyes turning yellow and fangs showing clearly from his mouth._

"_Vampire." Sabrina muttered._

"_Correct." He said before lunging at her before she could get away. "Happy Birthday Winchester." With that, he bit her, draining the blood from her body slowly. Sabrina tried her best to fight but all the strength was slowly slipping away. When everything started going black, the vampire pulled away and cut his wrist, holding it up to her mouth. Sabrina tried to fight it but soon gave in and drank the blood flowing from his wrist. The second she pulled away, she passed out._

_

* * *

__Sabrina rose with a start and looked around. It was dark outside but it felt as though a few days had passed. She looked down and saw that she was now in a pair of black jeans and a purple tank top instead of the blue jeans and black tank top she had on before. Sabrina tried to remember what had happened but all she could remember was leaving the motel room. The other thing she knew was that she was starving. Slowly getting up off the ground, she walked in the direction that she remembered the motel being in._

_She arrived there twenty minutes later and searched her pockets for her keys, but found that they weren't in there. With a sigh, she knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until Sam came to the door._

"_Oh god Sab, you're okay." Sam said, hugging her close._

"_Yeah, I am." Sabrina said. She found it hard to focus, she could hear his heart beating._

"_Sabrina Megan Winchester, where have you been?" John said, using his stern voice._

"_Dad, lay off. At least she's okay." Sam snapped._

"_I don't know. Last thing I remember I was leaving here to look for the werewolf." Sabrina said, a little lightheaded. She really needed to find something to eat, but she didn't know what would quench that hunger._

"_Sabrina." Dean said, coming into the room._

"_Hi." Sabrina said softly._

"_Where the hell have you been? We've all been freaking out for days!" Dean yelled._

"_I'm sorry. I don't know where I've been. I don't know." Sabrina half yelled. Dean's look softened as he approached her and hugged her._

"_I'm sorry Sabby. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Dean told her, kissing her cheek. It was then when Sabrina realized what would make the hunger stop eating at her. She pulled closer to Dean and bit his neck. Dean hissed and jumped back._

"_What the hell was that Sabrina?" Dean half yelled._

"_What's the matter?" John asked._

"_She friggin bit me." Dean yelled._

"_What?" Both Sam and John asked._

"_She bit me." Dean repeated. They all turned to Sabrina who looked at them with a blank expression on her face._

"_Sabrina?" Sam said softly. Sabrina's face changed and her eyes turned yellow as she lunged and knocked both her father and Dean into opposite walls before starting for Sam._

"_Sab, you don't have to do this." Sam said, backing away, not wanting to hurt his baby sister._

"_I didn't ask for this Sammy. But you weren't there to save me. You didn't protect me like you promised you always would!" Sabrina taunted, one hand around his throat as she pinned him to the wall. "This is all your fault." She moved her hand slightly and went to bite his neck when there was a sudden burning pain in her side. She turned and saw her father holding a bottle of Holy water. She hissed and threw Sam into him, knocking them both to the ground. She grabbed her duffle bag off the floor and took off away from the motel and her family._

_

* * *

_"_Please stop. Please, I'm begging you." A small girl with blonde hair and brown eyes pleaded three years later. Sabrina just looked down at her with an evil smirk on her face._

"_I'm sorry sweetie, I can't do that." Sabrina said, putting her hand on the girl's cheek tenderly as she took another thick needle and shoved it through her leg as the girl let out another earsplitting scream. "Honey, don't be like that."_

"_Wh-What did I do?" The girl asked._

"_Nothing sweetheart. Absolutely nothing." Sabrina said softly as she took a hot poker and placed it on the girl's leg. The girl let out another ear splitting scream._

"_Want it all to stop?" Sabrina asked gently. The girl just whimpered and nodded. Sabrina's face changed and she leaned down, biting the girl and draining the blood from her body before pulling back and slicing open her own wrist and holding it out for the girl. She tried to fight it at first but gave in in the end and drank from Sabrina._

"_Rest for now Brandi. When you wake up, You'll have a man who will teach you everything you need to know." With that, the girl Brandi passed out and Sabrina stood up and walked out of the room._

"_Take care of her Marcus." Sabrina said, turning to a man with black hair and green eyes._

"_I will Sabrina." Marcus said as Sabrina left the house, a smirk on her face._

_

* * *

A year later, Sabrina was running through a wooded area, her non-beating heart racing. She felt sick and felt as though she was burning up from the inside._

"_Wh-What the H-Hell is wr-wrong with me?" Sabrina stuttered as she ran toward the direction the pain was leading her. In the distance she could see a fire burning and could see the smoke rising in the air. She ran faster, knowing that her answers were there. As she reached the clearing, she fell to the ground, the pain too much to bare. If she could've seen herself, she would've noticed her eyes glow a brilliant purple before returning to their natural green. _

_A man with short brown hair and brown eyes stood in front of her with his arms crossed._

"_Wh-What happened?" Sabrina asked, looking around. "Where's Sammy? Where's Dean?"_

"_Don't worry, It'll all come back to you soon." The man told her._

"_What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked._

"_All the people you've killed. All the evil you've unleashed in the world. All the pain you've caused." The man started._

"_No, no I wouldn't kill anyone. I rid the world of evil with my dad and my brothers." Sabrina insisted._

"_That all changed In Boston, when that vampire turned you." He told her._

"_Wh-What?" Sabrina asked. Suddenly there was white hot pain flashing through her head and Sabrina saw what had happened. The Vampire, fighting her family, the killings, the torturing. Everything. That's when she broke down and started crying. The last two she saw killed her. A small boy who couldn't be more than six years old with brown hair and green eyes with another boy who looked around nine or ten with blonde hair and green eyes. She had killed them because they reminded her so much of her brothers at a younger age._

_

* * *

_"_Leave me alone." Sabrina yelled a few months later._

"_I'm here to help you." A man with brown hair and brown eyes said softly._

"_I don't deserve help." Sabrina told him. It had started to rain and Sabrina was soaked from head to toe. _

"_I thought that too when I was in your shoes years ago." The man said, trying to reach out to her. Sabrina wanted him to go away so she let out her game face, hoping to scare him away. Instead the man inched closer to her and pushed some of the wet hair out of her face. "My friend had a vision concerning you. He only has visions about good people who are in need of help." _

"_Well then he got his signals crossed. I'm not good." Sabrina said, shaking her head._

"_How about I be the judge of that." The man said, taking off his leather duster and putting it around her shoulders. Sabrina wanted to fight him but was too weak and too tired to do it. "What's your name anyway?" He asked as he helped her up and started walking out of the alley._

"_S-Sabrina." Sabrina chocked out._

"_I'm Angel." The man told her._

_

* * *

_A year later, Sabrina shot up in bed, looking around. 

"Sabz, you okay?" Angel said walking into the room and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Y-Yeah." Sabrina nodded, looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Positive. Just remembering." Sabrina told him.

"Remembering?" Angel pressed.

"Hunting with my brothers when I was twelve. Being turned at fifteen. Killing that girl when I would've been eighteen. Getting my soul back at twenty. You finding me last year." Sabrina summed up.

"That's a lot of remembering." Angel said, putting his hand on her cheek.

"Yea it is." Sabrina nodded. "I miss them so much."

"Sam and Dean." Angel said, half question, half statement.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

"You could go see them…" Angel started.

"No!" Sabrina cut him off.

"Sabz, you have a soul now." Angel told her.

"They won't care. They see all demons as evil. I'm a demon so I'm evil." Sabrina said, tears threatening to fall. "If they see me, they'll try and kill me."

"Maybe not." Angel said gently.

"No, they will. I know they will and this way everyone's safer." Sabrina said in her 'no more arguing' tone that Angel had come to know so well.

"Alright. You ready to head downstairs?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, let me get changed." Sabrina said, giving a small nod.

"Alright." Angel said, giving her a small kiss before getting off the bed and walking out of their bedroom door. Sabrina picked herself out of bed and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. She brushed out her long chocolate brown hair before walking out of the room and down the stairs into the lobby where Angel was sitting in his office, Cordelia sitting at her desk, Wesley standing next to Cordelia and Gunn putting the weapons away in the weapons cabinet. He turned to her and gave a small smile.

"Hey Sabby." Gunn said, making her flinch.

"Please don't call me that Gunn." Sabrina said uncomfortably.

"Sorry Sabrina." Gunn said, turning back to the weapons.

"It's okay." Sabrina said, walking over to the desk and jumping up on it. "What's going on?"

"Absolutely nothing. Everything seems quiet around here." Cordelia said, looking up from the computer.

"That's a first. Don't ruin it." Sabrina said, pointing at Wesley.

"Hello everyone. Hello Darlin." Doyle said, walking into the lobby.

"Hey Doyle." Sabrina said, jumping off and hugging him. She felt as if she owed him her life, he was after all the one who told Angel about her. Outside the sun was just setting when Sabrina got an idea.

"How about we go to the movies tonight. Forget about all this for one night." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cordelia said, jumping out of her chair and grabbing her coat. "Lets go." Angel walked out of the office and headed over for Sabrina before slipping his arm around her waist.

"Alright, don't screw up my car." Angel said as the five of them walked out of the Hyperion and to Angel's car. Gunn, Doyle, And Cordelia got in back while Angel, Wesley, and Sabrina rode up front.

Three hours later after the movie, Sabrina and Angel went back to the hotel by themselves. They walked up to their room, hand in hand, Sabrina leaning against him for support. She was drained from the dream and memories from earlier. She wished with all her heart that she could see her family again but deep down she knew that she was protecting them by staying away. With a sigh, she laid down in bed with Angel's arms wrapped around her waist, soothing her. With a weak smile, Sabrina fell asleep in his arms.

**

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know.**


	2. He's Back

_Sabrina walked up to a motel room and bust down the door before walking inside. Dean and Sam both stood there holding guns._

"_Aw, you know that won't do anything." Sabrina taunted, walking closer to them. Dean moved so he was between Sam and Sabrina._

"_Sabrina, if you leave now, we'll let you go." Dean told her. Sabrina could sense the fear coming from him. It wasn't fear of being killed, it was fear of having to kill his little sister or having his little sister kill Sam, the only other person he had promised to protect with his life._

"_Oh, how nice of you. You're the one who let this happen to me and you're gonna let me go." Sabrina said, backhanding him with all her strength, sending him into a nearby wall. She moved toward Sam and knocked him in the same direction, Sam landing right next to Dean. They both struggled to see straight as Sabrina hit them as hard as a normal vampire could. _

"_You said you'd never let anything happen to me De. You too Sammy." Sabrina said, sending a cold glare at both of her brothers. "Now look at what I've become."_

"_We didn't do this to you." Dean told her._

"_And you didn't stop it!" Sabrina yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "It's because of you two that this happened to me. It's because of you that I can no longer be part of the family. What did you guys tell Bobby and Pastor Jim anyway, about me disappearing? Did you tell them the truth, that I'm a vampire?" When neither of them responded, Sabrina grabbed Dean around the throat and picked him up. She brought him close and sunk her teeth into his neck as he let out a pained gasp._

* * *

Sabrina woke up in a cold sweat, waking up Angel in the process. 

"Sab, you okay?" Angel asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"W-Wh-What?" Sabrina asked, looking over at him.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked again.

"Y-Yeah. Fine. Just a nightmare." Sabrina told him.

"You sure?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Sabrina promised with a small nod. "I-I think I'm gonna get a quick shower." With that Sabrina got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her before walking over to the shower and turning on the water as hot as it would go. She turned and wished she could see herself in the mirror in front of her, but already knew what she would see. She would see her messy chocolate brown hair that she didn't bother to keep tidy on most occasions and the hurt and pain in her jade eyes. Sighing to herself, she stepped under the hot stream of water pouring down. She thought about the dream and about trying to kill her brother. She had sensed his fear, practically tasted his blood. It tasted sweet.

Sabrina shook her head furiously and punched the tile wall of the shower in front of her. It made a loud noise as the tiles all broke and fell to the ground.

"Sabrina, are you alright?" Angel asked on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." Sabrina called back, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. She grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her body before stepping back into the room where Angel was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"Wall got in the way of my fist." Sabrina said simply as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top, along with one of Angel's black button down shirts.

"Sabz." Angel said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Can I just get dressed." Sabrina snapped, flinching away from his touch. "Please." She said in a calmer tone.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs." Angel said before leaving her alone in the room. Sighing, Sabrina got dressed as she tried to clear the thoughts out of her head but every time she closed her eyes she saw Dean and Sam, the fear in their eyes. Shaking her head for one last time, she walked out of the room and down to the lobby where Gunn was just walking in.

"You're late Charles." Sabrina said, smirking.

"I'm not late Sabrina, everyone else is early." Gunn said smiling back. Sabrina was about to say something back when Doyle grabbed his head as a vision overtook him.

"Doyle." Sabrina half yelled, running down the stairs and kneeling next to him, her hand resting comfortingly on his back. "It's okay. What did you see."

"Tonight. A vampire with short black hair and brown eyes attacking some blonde." Doyle said, holding his palm to his forehead, trying to ease the pain.

"Where?" Sabrina asked.

"Outside the movie theatre we went to last week." Doyle said, pushing himself off the ground. "We've got about two hours before he attacks."

"Great. Enough time to stock up." Sabrina said, walking over to the weapons cabinet and started to arm herself with stakes and a small crossbow.

As the sun set, Sabrina started walking for the door when Angel stopped her.

"Sabz, what are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Killing a vamp." Sabrina said.

"Wait for a minute and we can kill this thing together." Angel said.

"No, it's just one. I can handle it. You patrol around here." Sabrina gave him a small kiss before walking out the door.

* * *

Sabrina stood outside the movie theatre, looking for anyone who had matched the description that Doyle had given her earlier. So far there had been about thirty different blondes, but none wearing what Doyle saw her wearing. Sighing, she leaned her head back and continued scanning the area for the vampire and the innocent. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Sabrina saw a blonde in what Doyle described walking down the side of the movie theatre with a guy with black hair in all black following her. Pushing herself off the wall, Sabrina followed quickly to make sure that she wasn't late. As she turned the corner, she saw the vampire had the blonde girl pinned against the wall. Without saying a word, Sabrina ran up and threw the vampire away. She then turned to the blonde who was practically glued to the wall in fear.

"It's okay. What's your name?" Sabrina asked calmly.

"J-Jessica." The blonde said. "Wh-What is that?"

"You're better off not knowing Jessica, don't worry about it." Sabrina told her. She looked over at the vampire who was still on the ground before turning back to Jessica.

"You remind me of someone." Jessica told her.

"Really, who?" Sabrina asked.

"My boyfriend. He should be around here somewhere." Jessica stuttered out.

"Well get out of here and go find him okay. Stay with him." Jessica nodded and ran back to the front of the movie theatre. Sabrina turned to the vampire who was starting to get up.

"When are you guys gonna learn to leave the girls alone when they're obviously not interested in you." Sabrina said, walking toward him. When he looked up at her, she froze. His hair was shorter but she could still clearly tell who it was.

"I see you remember me Sabine." He said, using the name Sabrina had used after she was first turned.

"A-Aubrey." Sabrina choked out. She had a stake in her hand but couldn't bring it up.

"What are you gonna do with that Sabine?" He asked, gesturing to the stake. "You gonna kill me?"

"I-I." Sabrina stuttered. She couldn't finish her sentence as in a few strides, Aubrey had her pinned to the wall, just like he had the blonde a few minutes earlier.

"Sabine, what happened to you. You used to be so evil, one of the best vampires there were. Then you just vanished." Aubrey said, putting his hand on her cheek. Sabrina wanted to move away from him but found it impossible and instead leaned into the touch. "That's a good girl, you can't hurt me." He taunted which made Sabrina feel worse.

"Sabrina." Sabrina turned her head and saw Angel standing about fifteen feet away.

"Help me." She managed to choke out before everything went black.


	3. Trapped

When Sabrina regained consciousness, she felt something soft beneath her. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a room she didn't recognize that was covered in two colors, black and blood red. She looked down and saw she had been laying on a king size bed with blood red covers.

Sabrina jumped out of the bed and tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she remember was going out to kill a vampire that Doyle had seen in his vision. That's when she remembered.

"Aubrey." She said the word softly, looking around trying to find him.

"Sabine, you're awake." Sabrina whipped around and saw Aubrey standing by the door.

"Where am I?" Sabrina asked.

"Your home now." Aubrey said, walking toward her. Sabrina tried to run but found that she couldn't move.

"No I'm not. You took me from my home when you turned me." Sabrina said coldly.

"No, I brought you home." Aubrey said, stroking her cheek softly. Sabrina wanted to fight him but when he was around her, he made her weak.

"Let me go. I'm not like you anymore." Sabrina begged.

"Yes you are. You know you can't be good. You were born to be bad." Aubrey whispered in her ear softly. There were so many things Sabrina wanted to say but couldn't get any of them out. Aubrey placed his other hand on her hip and placed a light kiss on Sabrina's neck that made her sigh.

"Stop." Sabrina choked out, wishing that she could just disappear.

"You know you don't want that Sabine." Aubrey said before going back to laying soft kisses on her neck.

"Please stop." Sabrina pleaded. Aubrey just responded by moving them both back toward the bed. As much as Sabrina hated what was to come next, she couldn't do anything to free herself from her sire.

* * *

A few hours later, Sabrina sat in the corner of the room with her knees up to her chest. She wanted Angel to come and save her but she knew he wouldn't. He couldn't fight Aubrey off, no one could. He may not be as old as Angel but there was something about him that people couldn't fight. 

The door opened and Sabrina tried to push herself closer to the wall, wishing she could just hide in it.

"S-Sabine." A weak female voice said. Sabrina looked up and saw a girl with black hair and piercing green eyes looking down at her. She looked a little beat up, like she'd been there for a while.

"It's Sabrina." Sabrina said, wondering who this girl was.

"I'm Brandi. He wanted me to give you this." Brandi held out a blood red strapless dress that went to the floor.

"How kind of him." Sabrina said bitterly, rolling her eyes.

"He wants you to change into it and then wants me to bring you to him." Brandi told her, a sad smile on her face.

"Great." Sabrina mumbled, looking down.

"He said he wants you out in five minutes." Brandi said.

"Good for him." Sabrina said.

"Please get changed." Brandi begged. Sabrina could feel the fear coming off her. Sighing, Sabrina took the dress from Brandi and put it on. "Thank you. Please follow me." Brandi led Sabrina out of the room and down the long hall. Sabrina tried to figure out where they were but nothing looked familiar. Brandi stopped at a door and opened it, revealing a living room with a black couch and fireplace with a fire already blazing in it.

"Sabine." Sabrina turned and saw Aubrey come out of the shadows and approach her. "So glad you joined me."

"Didn't have much of a choice." Sabrina said bitterly.

"Thank you Brandi, you may go back to your room." Aubrey said, dismissing her.

"Thank you sir." Brandi said, leaving the two of them alone. Sabrina crossed her arms and glared at Aubrey who started moving closer.

"Stay away from me." Sabrina spat.

"Sabine, why are you being like this?" Aubrey asked, reaching his hand out.

"Stay away!" Sabrina yelled, running her hands through her hair.

"Calm down." Aubrey said in a soft voice. He reached for Sabrina's arms and pulled them down to her side. Sabrina tried to fight but the second she looked in his eyes, she couldn't do anything but listen to him. "There you go, that's a good girl." Aubrey said, placing a small kiss to her lips.

"Stop it." Sabrina said again, pulling away as much as she could.

"You know you don't want that." Aubrey told her.

"Yes I do. I want to leave. Please." Sabrina begged. Aubrey sighed and pulled back. Sabrina thought he might actually let her go until he backhanded her, sending her to the floor. Sabrina looked up and saw that he had his vampire face on but his eyes were completely black.

"You want to leave me Sabine. It took me five years to find you, I'm not letting you go again." Aubrey yelled, picking her up and throwing her into a wall.

"Aubrey, stop." Sabrina yelled standing up. He came closer to her and she brought her arm up to punch him.

"Stop." Aubrey said, looking her in the eyes. Sabrina paused, leaving her fist in midair. Aubrey grabbed Sabrina around the throat and threw her back into the wall. It was a good thing Sabrina didn't need to breathe, otherwise Aubrey would've suffocated her. "Sabine, what's wrong with you. I turned you so we could be together and after a month you disappeared. I finally found you and you want to leave."

"Please." Sabrina choked out.

"You're not leaving again." Aubrey said, knocking her into the wall again. Sabrina tried to fight him off but his grip on her just got tighter. Sabrina made the mistake of looking up and into his eyes that were still midnight black. Her vision started to get hazy and soon all she could see was black.

**So what do ya think? Also, on my profile page, there's a link to photobucket of my characters to my stories so if you want to see my OC characters, you can go there.**


	4. Changed

When Sabrina woke up, she was in a uncomfortable position, leaning back against a wall with her arms above her head. She tried to move but found that she couldn't. She looked up and found that she was chained to the wall.

"W-What?" Sabrina mumbled to herself.

"Oh. Y-You're awake." Sabrina turned and saw Brandi walking over to her.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not sure. He brought you in here and asked me to watch over you." Brandi told her.

"You think you can get me out of these." Sabrina asked, rattling the chains softly.

"I don't have the key. I'm sorry." Brandi said with a frown.

"Wonderful." Sabrina muttered to herself.

"How are you feeling today Sabine?" Sabrina turned to see Aubrey walking into the room.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus and I'm starting to get a cramp in my arm." Sabrina answered, glaring at him.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Aubrey said, sitting down beside her and putting his hand on her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Sabrina snapped, pulling away.

"Sabine, why so hostile?" Aubrey asked softly. Sabrina couldn't answer, The sound of a heartbeat filling her ears. She turned and looked directly at Brandi.

"Hungry Sabine?" Aubrey whispered into her ears.

"What did you do to me?" Sabrina spat out.

"I didn't do anything, you've just gone too long without feeding." Aubrey told her.

"Get her out of here." Sabrina said, her voice low.

"I can't do that." Aubrey said gently.

"Why the hell not?!" Sabrina asked, trying to contain her hunger.

"Because you need her." Aubrey whispered.

"No." Sabrina said, shaking her head. "I don't drink…"

"Human blood." Aubrey finished. "You remember when you did, you were stronger, more powerful. You would've been out of these chains in seconds."

"No, I'm not evil. I'm good now." Sabrina told him. She tried to close her eyes but found that her eyes were locked on Brandi.

"Come on Sabine." Aubrey said, "Just bite her."

"No!" Sabrina yelled. Aubrey's eyes went black and Sabrina felt a burning pain on the side of her face as he threw holy water on her. Her vampire face came out and her instincts took over as she pulled on the chains that broke away from the wall. She then set her eyes on Brandi and stalked over to her before grabbing her forcefully and biting into her neck. The smaller girl let out a scream that Sabrina ignored as she continued to drink from the girl. Sabrina pulled back to the girl who fell to the ground lifelessly. As she looked down at the body before her, her face returned to normal as he eyes filled with guilt.

"Wh-What?" Sabrina knelt down and felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. She stood back up and whipped around to look at Aubrey. "What did you make me do?!"

"Helped you remember who you were Sabine. A killer." Aubrey told her.

"I'm not a killer!" Sabrina argued.

"Yes you are. Remember when I found you, you were hunting demons, _killing _them." Aubrey said.

"That was different." Sabrina argued.

"How so Sabine. From what I remember, that's still killing." Aubrey said.

"Killing things that kill other people. So I saved people." Sabrina told him.

"Just admit it to yourself Sabine. You're a killer. That's all you're meant to do." Aubrey whispered as he walked over to her and put one hand on her waist. Sabrina looked into Aubrey's eyes that were still black and nodded.

* * *

A few days later, Sabrina stood in an alley in front of her tenth victim. She had easily seduced him out of the noisy club and into the deserted alleyway. She had pushed him against the wall and quickly bit him, draining him of all his life. She pulled away and turned to Aubrey who was walking toward her. 

"Feeling any better Sabine?" Aubrey asked.

"He was too easy. I need a challenge next time." Sabrina said as she dumped his body to the ground.

"I promise tomorrow we'll come back." Aubrey said, putting his hands on her waist.

"Good." Sabrina said, leaning up and kissing him as he pushed her against the wall. Aubrey's lips left hers and started trailing soft kisses down her neck, making her sigh. "Aubrey."

"Isn't this more fun?" Aubrey asked before kissing her neck again.

"Yes." Sabrina nodded with another sigh.

* * *

Two days later, they both went back to the club, looking for their next little game of cat and mouse. Sabrina was in the middle of the crowd looking for someone when she spotted a cute man with light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Smiling, she walked over to him and leaned in close. 

"I'm Sabine." Sabrina told him with a smirk.

"Jason." The boy answered.

"You wanna get out of here?" Sabrina asked him with a flirty smirk.

"Su-Sure." Jason eagerly nodded. Sabrina took his hand and led him out of the crowded nightclub and into the alley like she had to all those other men. "Why are we in an alley?" That's when Sabrina's vamp face came out, making the guy scream.

"What's the matter? You wanted this a second ago." Sabrina said.

"What the hell are you?!" He yelled.

"Now that's just rude." Sabrina taunted before leaning in and biting him. He screamed again but Sabrina didn't stop as his life slowly drained away.

"Sabrina!" Sabrina pulled back and turned to see Angel standing there with Doyle and Gunn standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you." Sabrina said with no emotion as she let the dead boy fall to the ground. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I'm doing what I was born to do. Kill." Sabrina answered.

"You weren't born to kill." Angel said, walking toward her.

"Yes I was. That's what the stupid demon wanted when he killed my mother. My father started killing every demon he could and taught us how. Killing a demon is still killing Angel." Sabrina told him.

"Sabrina, you weren't meant for this." Angel said, walking closer to her. Sabrina just reached out and punched him.

"Yes I was. Just like you Angelus." When Angel looked up, his face had changed as he stood up.

"I'm not Angelus anymore." Angel told her.

"Yes you are. You never stopped being him." Sabrina told him. Before Sabrina could stop it, Angel's fist came out and knocked her to the ground.

"Sabrina, snap out of it." Angel said, standing over her. Sabrina just glared up at him. Angel grabbed both of her arms and pulled off the ground. Sabrina tried to fight him but couldn't. Gunn came up behind Angel with chains that Angel secured around Sabrina so she couldn't fight them off. After Sabrina was tied up, Angel picked her up and brought her back to his car with Gunn and Doyle following after him.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Sabrina hissed out.

"Sabrina, we're trying to help you." Angel told her.

"I don't need help, I'm fine." Sabrina told him. Sabrina continued to argue so before Angel put her into the car, he hit her hard, knocking her out.

**Kinda disappointed with this chapter but I wanted to get it up cuz I don't know if I'll be home later so yea.**


	5. Surprises

When Sabrina woke up, she found that she was chained to the wall. She pulled on the chains with all her strength and broke them off the wall, the chains still hanging around her wrists.

"Sabrina." Sabrina looked up and saw Angel on the other side of the cage she just realized she was in.

"It's Sabine." Sabrina said, walking forward and putting her hands around the bars. "Why did you put me in here?"

"What did Aubrey do to you?" Angel asked.

"He showed me who I am." Sabrina answered, tilting her head to the side. "Who you should be."

"You're not meant to be a killer Sabrina." Angel said softly.

"That's what my daddy raised me to be." Sabrina told him.

"No he didn't." Angel told her.

"How do you know!" Sabrina yelled. "You didn't know him. He was a killer, just like he taught me to be."

"He didn't teach you to kill innocent people." Angel told her.

"People are far from innocent. They're not much better than demons." Sabrina told him. "They lie, they cheat, they're selfish. I say that they're the real demons."

"Humans aren't perfect." Angel said.

"Neither are demons. They do what they were raised to do. It's not their fault that they do what their parents raised them to." Sabrina said. Angel didn't say anything to that, instead handed her a cup with pig's blood in it.

"What the hell is this?!" Sabrina yelled as she spit it out.

"You've got to get the human blood out of your system." Angel told her.

"Why?" Sabrina asked. "It's so much sweeter and richer. You remember how much sweeter it is, don't you Angelus?"

"Sabrina, don't." Angel said, looking away.

"You do remember. Why stick to this, it tastes so stale. You can have real blood whenever you want it." Sabrina said in a soft, hypnotic voice. Angel's face changed as he hit the bars with his palm. "There's the real Angelus." Angel took a few seconds to calm down before his face returned to normal.

"Sabrina, stop." Angel told her strongly. "Drink that or you'll go mad." With that, Angel turned around and started walking up the stairs.

"How about you throw Cordy down here." Sabrina said with a smirk. Angel just closed the door at the top of the stairs, leaving Sabrina by herself. She crossed her arms and looked around the cage, trying to find a way out. Not finding one, she sighed and leaned against the back wall with her arms crossed. She sat down as she tried to figure out how she could escape.

Half an hour later, the door at the top of the stairs opened, revealing Angel and a man she didn't recognize.

"Who is this Angelus?" Sabrina asked, standing up and walking over to the bars, wrapping her hands around them. Angel didn't answer. Instead, the man took out a needle and injected her with something before chanting a few words. Sabrina instantly felt lightheaded and fell back onto the hard concrete floor.

* * *

_Sabrina was somewhere she didn't recognize. It was dark and there was only a small speck of light around her. There was a noise behind her and she instantly whipped around and saw herself, only something was different. There was something lighter about her._

"_What the hell is this? Where the hell am I?" Sabrina said, annoyed._

"_You've fallen off your path." the lighter Sabrina said._

"_I don't have a path." Sabrina said angrily._

"_Yes you do. Just because you were turned does not mean you should give up." the lighter one said._

"_Give up on what?" Sabrina asked harshly._

"_Hunting. Getting justice for your mother's death. Your father has found the demon's pattern." she said. _

"_That's not my job anymore." Sabrina said, crossing her arms._

"_Yes it is. Your destiny has been laid out since that night and you were meant to help your brothers kill that demon." the lighter one said._

"_Yeah right. I'm supposed to help them kill it when I'm a fuckin vampire." Sabina practically hissed. "They'll kill me on sight."_

"_That's not why you won't go back to them." the lighter one said._

"_Oh yeah? Then why won't I go back?" Sabrina asked._

"_Because you think you'll kill them." she stated simply. Sabrina looked away, knowing it was the truth._

"_I will. Something will happen and I'll kill them." Sabrina told her. _

"_No, you won't." The lighter one promised with a smile._

"_How do you know?" Sabrina hissed._

"_You'll see." The lighter one disappeared in a white light, almost blinding her. Sabrina looked around confused before feeling something tugging at her leg. She turned around and saw a small girl with brown hair looking up at her with bright green, innocent eyes. Sabrina realized that was her when she was six._

"_I wanna be with Smammy." the little Sabrina said before disappearing. Sabrina felt a strange feeling go through her body and then nothing._

_

* * *

_Sabrina woke up and looked around. She was in a cage and didn't know how she got there. Last she remembered she was sleeping in a motel room with Sam and Dean while their father was on one of his trips. She looked down and saw that she was in a small pair of black flannel pajamas and one of Dean's old Metallica shirts. She heard the sound of a creaky cage door and saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes hurry over to her. Sabrina instantly scooted back away from him. 

"Sabrina." He said softly.

"Where are Smammy and De?" She asked in a small voice.

"Sabrina, how old are you?" The man asked asked.

"Uh…" Sabrina started before holding up six fingers. "Six."

"What did you do?" The man asked, turning around and yelling at another man still outside the cage. He didn't say anything, just motioned for the brown haired man to follow him. He got up off the ground and walked over to the other man who whispered something to him. The man with chocolate eyes looked angry but soon calmed down and turned around to look back at Sabrina.

"I'm Angel." He said in a soft voice.

"S-Sabrina. My brother calls me Sabs." Sabrina told him. "Where am I?"

"Los Angeles." Angel told her.

"Why am I here? Where are my brothers and my daddy?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know but I'll find them for you." Angel said kindly. "But for now, do you want to go upstairs?" Sabrina gave a small nod as the man took her hand and helped her upstairs into a small lobby area.

"Are we in a motel? I'm tired of motels." Sabrina complained.

"It's not a motel. It's my office, but it did use to be a hotel." Angel told her.

"Cool." Sabrina said, looking around the big place.

"Oh my god Angel." A woman with long brown hair said loudly.

"What happened Angel?" A tall bald man asked.

"Hey Sabrina." Angel said, kneeling in front of her. "You wanna go watch t.v.?" Sabrina instantly nodded her head. "There's one in that room." He pointed to an office and Sabrina immediately took off running toward it. She found the small t.v. that looked like the ones in all those motel rooms and turned it on. She started flipping through channels until she landed on cartoons. She sat in the big leather rolling chair and watched the cartoons for a few minutes before she smiled and started spinning around in the chair. She started laughing loudly as she started to get dizzy. She stopped the chair when she started feeling sick and saw Angel standing by the door, smiling.

"That was fun until my tummy started spinning too." Sabrina said, holding onto her stomach.

"Yeah, I always loved doing that." Angel told her.

"Did you find Smammy yet?" Sabrina asked.

"No, not yet." Angel looked at the clock and saw that it was just after ten o'clock at night. "It's late. You should go to bed. I promise in the morning I'll find Smammy, okay." Sabrina yawned and nodded. She didn't realize how tired she had been until he mentioned that it was late.

"Where's my bed?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll show you." Angel said, taking Sabrina's small hand in his again and leading her out of the small office and across the lobby to the stairs. Sabrina hopped up them behind Angel as he walked a few paces ahead of her. When they reached the first landing, Angel led her down the hallway to a door with the number ten on it. He opened the door and led her into a purple room with a queensize bed with a purple comforter.

"It's so pretty." Sabrina said softly as she ran over to the bed and started jumping on it, giggling.

"The bed is not for jumping." Angel said. Sabrina pouted and stopped jumping, laying down on the bed. "Now when you wake up, we'll know where Smammy is, okay."

"Yes." Sabrina said with a big nod.

"Goodnight Sabrina." Angel said, tucking her in.

"Night Angel." Sabrina said as she closed her eyes. Angel smiled and left the room, leaving the door cracked open just incase she needed him.

As Sabrina started to fall asleep, she felt as though something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew she'd figure it out soon.

**So yeah, I had a different Idea for this chapter but I decided I wanted to bring Sam back soon so I figured I'd just bump this idea up a few chapters.**

**Also, I won't be updating Going Under again tonight. I pissed off my mom and now she's taking away the computer. Me and my stubborness & Big mouth. Anyway, don't forget to Review.**


	6. Finding Smammy

The next morning, Sabrina woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"It's too early De." Sabrina said, turning around in the bed.

"Sorry Darlin, Angel sent me up here." Sabrina looked over at the door where a man with short black hair and green eyes was standing.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Name's Doyle." He said kindly with a small smile.

"Where's Angel?" She asked, looking around.

"He's downstairs. He wanted me to tell you he knows where Sam is." Sabrina instantly jumped out of bed and ran out the door past him and hopped down the stairs. She found Angel standing behind the tall counter that was about two feet taller than her.

"Where's Smammy?" Sabrina asked impatiently.

"He's about an hour away from here." Angel said, kneeling down to look at her. "You want me to take you to him now?"

"Yea yea, I miss Smammy." Sabrina said jumping up and down.

"Okay." Angel looked outside where it was morning, but it was cloudy so there was no sunlight shining. Sabrina continued jumping up and down as Angel led her outside and into his car.

"You got a pretty car. It reminds me of my daddy's." Sabrina told him.

"Really? You're daddy's got good taste in cars." Angel said as he helped her into the backseat and put her seatbelt on.

"Yeah, Dean loves daddy's car. I think he's gonna marry it when he grows up." Sabrina said, smiling.

"You think?" Angel asked, getting into the driver seat and starting the car.

"Yeah." Sabrina said, nodding and laughing. Angel looked at her in the rearview mirror and smiled. That was the happiest he'd ever seen her, he just wished that she wasn't a child again. With a sigh, he pulled away from the hotel and drove out of Los Angeles, heading for Palo Alto.

* * *

Around eleven o'clock, they both arrived in Palo Alto and sat in the car outside of a white apartment. 

"Smammy's in there?" Sabrina asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing into the front seat.

"Yeah." Angel smiled and nodded. "But I have to tell you, you might look older."

"What do you mean? Does he look like he's seven?" Sabrina asked, a confused look on her face.

"A little older than that." Angel said. Sabrina moved to get out of the car but saw that Angel stayed still.

"Aren't you gonna go with me?" Sabrina asked.

"I can't. You gotta go by yourself. But don't worry, I'll stay here until you get to the door." Angel promised. Sabrina moved over to Angel and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thanks for bringing me to Smammy." Sabrina said.

"Don't mention it." Angel said softly, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Go find Sam." Sabrina nodded energetically before hoping out of the car and running up to the front door that Angel had pointed to. Angel watched her until she got to the front door before driving away.

Nicole walked up to the door and gently knocked on it. A few moments later, a blonde woman with light blue eyes came to the door. Sabrina thought she was Mary for a few seconds but soon realized that it wasn't.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, kneeling down.

"Is Smammy here?" Sabrina asked shyly.

"You know Sam?" The woman asked.

"I'm Sabrina, his sister." Sabrina said softly.

"You're Sam's sister?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm Jessica. Sam's friend." she told her.

"Where's Sam?" Sabrina asked, confused as to why her twin brother was friends with a girl who looked to be somewhere in her twenties.

"He's upstairs. How about you come in and sit down, I'll go get him, is that okay?" Jessica asked. Sabrina nodded and found herself being led into what looked like a living room. Sabrina instantly plopped down onto the couch while Jessica went upstairs.

Jessica reached the top floor and walked into the bedroom she shared with Sam to find him getting dressed.

"Sam, someone's here to see you." Jessica told him.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, pulling his shirt on.

"She said she's your sister, Sabrina. You never told me you had a sister." Jessica said, making Sam tense.

"S-Sabrina's here?" Sam asked. He looked outside and saw that there was absolutely no sun out. "Did you invite her in?"

"Yeah, she's sitting in the living room." Jessica said.

"Okay Jess, I want you to stay up here." Sam said, moving for the door.

"Sam, what's the matter?" Jess asked, confused.

"Just stay here, alright." Sam said hurriedly. Jess just gave a small nod as Sam closed the door. He walked over to the table in the corner of the hallway and opened the small drawer, pulling out a stake. He then walked down the stairs, holding the stake firmly.

Sabrina started swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for Sam to come down. Things seemed very confusing, why would Sam be here with that older girl and where were Dean and her father. She heard the stairs creak and looked to see an older boy coming down the stairs. Even thought he looked older, Sabrina could tell it was Sam.

"Smammy." Sabrina said, running over to him. She then looked up since he was a few feet taller than her. "What happened, how'd you get so big?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Sabs?" Sam choked out.

"Where are De and daddy?" She asked, looking around. "And who was that girl, Jessica?"

"Sabrina, is that really you?" Sam asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Who else would I be?" Sabrina asked. The next second, Sabrina found herself in Sam's embrace. "What's the matter Smammy?"

"What happened Sabrina?" Sam asked. It sounded like he was crying.

"I don't know. I woke up and you guys weren't there." Sabrina said. "Why do you look old Smammy?"

"Because I am Sabs." Sam told her.

"What do you mean? I'm only six and you're the same age as me." Sabrina said as Sam pulled away.

"Sabrina, I'm twenty two." Sam told her.

"H-How can you be that old when we're twins?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know. But for now, don't mention that to Jess, okay." Sam told her.

"That we're twins?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, that." Sam nodded.

"Okay Smammy." Sam smiled wide as he called her that. "What?"

"I just missed hearing that." Sam told her.

"When was the last time you heard it?" Sabrina asked.

"Eight years." Sabrina looked up at him confused.

"But I called you that last time I saw you." Sabrina told him.

"That was eight years ago." Sam told her.

"How come?" Sabrina asked.

"I can't tell you." Sabrina crossed her arms and glared at her brother. "I'll tell you later, okay." Sabrina just nodded.

"But where are daddy and De? Are they older too?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, they're older." Sam nodded.

"How old is De now?" Sabrina asked.

"Twenty six." Sam answered.

"He's really old." Sabrina laughed. "Did he marry daddy's car yet?" Sam just shook his head and laughed.

"No he didn't marry the car." Sam said smiling.

After their little talk, Sam told Jess that everything was okay and that he was going to spend the rest of the day with Sabrina. They went to the park and went to get ice cream. Sam told Sabrina about some of the things that happened in the years that she couldn't remember, leaving out most of the demon stuff.

They got back to Sam's apartment and Sam fixed up the couch so Sabrina had somewhere to sleep. He promised her that as soon as he got money he'd buy her a bed.

"What about Halloween Smammy? Can I go trick-or-treating?" Sabrina asked as she laid down on the couch and Sam put a blanket over her.

"Maybe." Sam said softly. Sabrina pouted, crossing her arms. "Don't give me that. We invented that look, remember." Sabrina smiled and nodded. "Maybe Jess and I will take you out trick-or-treating for a little, okay." Sabrina smiled wider and hugged Sam.

"Thanks Smammy." Sabrina squealed happily. Sam pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Alright, now go to bed, okay." Sabrina nodded and laid down on the couch again. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

**Not like I wanted it to be. I would've written more but I wanted this up today and i have a shitload of homework for Geometry which I am failing and Supernatural's on tonight so yea.**

**I promise my other stories will be updated this weekend, at least I'll try to update all of them. Maybe even Headstrong, who knows what mood I'll be in.**


	7. Halloween

On October 28th, Sabrina woke up to find Sam already gone and Jess in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Hi Sabrina." Jess said warmly.

"Hi Jessie." Sabrina said, sitting down at the small table. "Where's Smammy?"

"He had to take a big test today." Jess told her.

"A big test?" Sabrina asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, if he gets a good score he can get a full ride next year." Jess said.

"Full ride?" Sabrina asked.

"That means he won't have to pay for school next year." Jess explained.

"Oh." Sabrina gave a small nod as Jess walked over to the table with breakfast. "Thanks Jessie."

"Your welcome." Jess said as she sat down beside Sabrina and ate breakfast.

"Jessie." Sabrina said after she finished her last pancake.

"Yeah?" Jess asked.

"Can you take me to the store to get a costume for Halloween?" Sabrina asked hopeful.

"I don't see why not." Jess said with a smile on her face.

"Yay." Sabrina said clapping her hands. After helping Jess wash the dishes, Sabrina got dressed and Jess drove them to a small costume store a few minutes away.

"What do you want to be for Halloween?" Jess asked as they walked in and looked through the costumes.

"I wanna be something pretty, like a fairy." Sabrina said, looking at all the costumes around her.

"Okay, lets see if we can find you a pretty dress." Jess said as she started looking through the racks. "How about this one?" Jess held out a light pink dress and Sabrina shook her head immediately.

"No pink." Sabrina said, sticking out her tongue, making Jess laugh.

"Okay, no pink. How about this?" She pulled out a yellow dress and again Sabrina shook her head. Ten dresses later, Sabrina and Jess finally agreed on a light purple dress with silver sparkles. They also picked out a sparkly silver tiara and silver slipper shoes. Jess paid for everything and walked out of the store with an excited Sabrina at her side.

* * *

On Halloween, Sabrina got changed into her costume and waited for Sam and Jess to come downstairs. 

"Hurry up!" Sabrina yelled up the stairs. This was her first time trick-or-treating and she wanted to get as much candy as possible.

"We're coming Sabs." Sam said as he walked downstairs with Jess at his side.

"You're not dressed up Smammy." Sabrina said.

"I didn't have a costume." Sam told her.

"You should've bought one." Sabrina said as she took his arm and tried to pull him to the door. "Now come on, I'ma miss all the candy."

"You're not gonna miss all the candy." Sam said as he followed her while Jess laughed at the two of them.

"Yes I am cause you're a slowpoke." Sabrina said, continuing to pull on his arm.

"Sabrina, there are tons of places with Candy. You can't miss it all." Sam said.

"Just hurry." Sabrina was quickly loosing her patience and wanted to get as much candy as possible before Sam brought her back. They all walked out the front door and started going from house to house, getting as much candy as possible. All the adults told Sabrina how she looked so adorable as a fairy and most thought that she was Sam's daughter because she looked just like him. She just shook her head and said "That's my brother."

Around nine o'clock, Sabrina was sleepy from all the walking around and almost fell asleep on the way back. When they were five minutes away from the house, Sam picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, not wanting her to trip. As soon as they got home, Sam put her down on the couch and helped her change into her pajamas. Sabrina laid down on the couch and Sam pulled the blanket over her.

"Sabrina, me and Jess have to go see some people. My friend is gonna check on you in a few minutes and we'll be back soon, alright." Sabrina just nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

Sabrina woke up a few hours later with a start. She heard something happening in the next room over but didn't know what it was. Sleepily, she made her way off the couch and walked out of the living room and into the next room over. She saw Jess walking back up the stairs and turned into the room to find Sam talking to who she could tell was Dean. 

"De!" Sabrina said excitedly with a big smile. Dean turned to look at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"S-Sabrina?" Dean asked. Sabrina just ran over to him and hugged him. "God Sabrina, what happened?"

"I dunno De." Sabrina said, with a small shrug. "I wake up and everyone's older. Where's daddy?" Dean just looked down at her with a sad expression.

"That's why I'm here. I gotta talk to Sammy for a little bit." Dean told her.

"Why can't you tell me?" Sabrina asked with a pout.

"Because you have to go back to sleep Sabs." Sam said, kneeling down.

"But I wanna talk to De." Sabrina protested.

"You can talk to him later but sleep now." Sam said with a stern tone.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me." Sabrina said, crossing her arms.

"Sabrina, go to bed, alright." Sam said with a small please in his voice.

"Fine." Sabrina muttered before turning around and walking back into the living room.

* * *

"What happened to Sabrina?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked outside to get privacy. 

"I don't know. Jess told me about a week ago that she just showed up. I thought she came to…you know. But when I saw her, she looked so innocent. I haven't seen that look in almost fifteen years." Sam said, looking back at the apartment.

"Do you think the demon could have something to do with this?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but the thing I don't get is why was she turned into a six year old again. Why wasn't I affected?" Sam asked.

"Who knows." Dean shrugged.

"So why did you come all this way?" Sam asked.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days. He usually calls to check in but the last time he did that was three weeks ago." Dean told him.

"I'm sure he's fine. You know dad, he always crawls back in eventually." Sam said, dismissing it as nothing.

"Sam, I need you to help." Dean told him. "The last time I talked to him he told me about a hunt a few towns over."

"I told you guys when I left I was done hunting." Sam told him.

"Please." Dean half begged.

* * *

"Sabs, wake up." Sam said, shaking Sabrina awake. 

"Go away." Sabrina muttered, half asleep.

"Sabs, I gotta tell you something." Sam said as he continued to shake her.

"What." Sabrina asked, turning to look up at her brother.

"I need to go somewhere with Dean for a few days." Sam told her.

"I wanna go too." Sabrina said, sitting up.

"No, you stay here." Sam said, pushing her back down.

"Not fair." Sabrina said with a pout.

"Please Sabrina, don't. I need you to stay here and look after Jess, can you do that?" Sam asked. Sabrina sighed and nodded. "Good, now go back to sleep." Sabrina nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I tried to make it longer but I wanted to cut it off here so yeah. This week I'm prolly gonna be busy trying to bring up my geometry grade but I will really try to update all of my stories, plus I might also add one more if i'm in the mood to type it up.**


	8. Demon

Two days later, Sam and Dean still weren't back and Sabrina was getting bored. She spent most of her time with Jess, looking after her like Sam told her to. She had been confused when he said that, he had looked scared, like something was going to happen.

It was early in the morning when Sabrina started feeling sick, like something was going to happen. She thought that maybe that's how Sam had felt and why he told her to watch out for Jessica. She walked into the kitchen and found Jessica sitting down at the table, eating toast.

"Hey Sabrina, are you hungry?" Jess asked.

"No, I'm good." Sabrina said, hopping into the seat beside her. "Can we go out today?"

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" Jess

"Can we go to the park? And then get ice cream?" Sabrina asked with the puppy dog eyes she and Sam had invented.

"Alright, go get dressed." Sabrina smiled and ran back into the living room to get changed into the jeans and t-shirt that Sam had bought her and the purple hoodie that Jess had gotten for her before running back into the kitchen where Jess was putting the dishes away.

"Come on Jessie." Sabrina said, taking hold of Jess's arm and pulling her toward the door.

"I'm goin, I'm goin." Jess said with a small laugh.

"Smammy's turned you into a slowpoke." Sabrina said as she continued to pull on Jess's arm. Now she was starting to feel that they needed to get out of the apartment, that something was going to happen there.

"Alright Sabrina." Jess said, grabbing her purse and following Sabrina out.

* * *

They both got to the park and Sabrina started running around, smiling happily. She turned and saw Jessica just standing at the edge of the park. 

"Come on Jessie, try and catch me." Sabrina said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You want me to catch you?" Jess asked. Sabrina just nodded before Jessica started chasing her. Sabrina ran as fast as she could, trying to get away but soon felt arms around her shoulders, pulling her to a stop. She let out a small squeal and tried to get away but Jess continued to hold her.

"I caught you." Jess told her.

"Nu-uh you cheated." Sabrina told her.

"I did not." Jess said innocently.

"Yeah huh, you're older so you cheated." Sabrina insisted.

"That's not fair." Jess protested.

"Yea huh." Sabrina nodded. They continued their small argument for a few more minutes before giving up and running to the swings. They both took the swings and began moving back and forth. Sabrina smiled, she had loved swings and parks ever since Dean took her to one when she had been little. They stayed there for ten more minutes before Jess decided to take her to get ice cream, making Sabrina immediately jump off the swing and tell Jess to hurry.

"You're energetic, you know that." Jess said. Sabrina smiled and nodded.

"Come on Jessie, all the ice cream is gonna melt." Sabrina said. "And then it'll be icky soup." Jess laughed and walked with the girl down the street to where there was a small ice cream shop. They both walked inside and Jess looked at the counter where there was a girl with light blonde hair talking to a man with dark brown hair.

"Come on Sabrina." Jess said, leading her over to the other people.

"Hey Jess. Who's the little one?" The blonde asked, smiling down at Sabrina.

"I'm Sabrina." She said in a small voice.

"She's Sam's sister." Jess explained.

"Where is Sam?" The guy asked.

"He went somewhere with De." Sabrina answered. "You know Smammy?"

"Yeah. I'm his friend Rebecca and this is my brother Zack." The blonde told her.

"Smammy's got lots of friends." Sabrina muttered.

"Sabrina, what do you want?" Jessica asked.

"Chocolate chip." Sabrina said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll go get it. You stay with Becky and Zack okay." Sabrina nodded as Jessica got up and walked up to the counter.

"How old are you Sabrina?" Becky asked.

"Six." Sabrina said softly

"Really? Are you gonna start school?" Zack asked.

"I dunno." Sabrina shrugged. Jess came back a few minutes later with a small cup of chocolate chip ice cream and another of Mint Chocolate chip.

"Here you go Sabrina." Jess said, putting it down in front of her.

"Thanks Jessie." Sabrina smiled and she dug into the ice cream. She looked up and saw all three of them looking at her, smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." They all said at the same time. After finishing their ice cream, They all decided to go back to the apartment. When they walked through the door, Sabrina yawned and walked over to the couch before falling asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she saw Zack and Becky just leaving. 

"That was a long nap." Jess said before walking back into the kitchen.

"Really?" Sabrina asked. She didn't feel like she was asleep that long.

"Yeah, you've been out for about three hours." Jess said as she took cookies out of the oven.

"You made cookies?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, thought you and Sam might want some." Jess said as Sabrina immediately reached out to take one. "Not yet, they're too hot." Sabrina just pouted and sat down at the kitchen table. After five minutes passed, Jess finally let Sabrina have a cookie as she took one herself.

"These are good Jessie. They're the bestest." Sabrina said as she quickly finished it.

"Thanks Sabrina." Jess smiled as she finished off her cookie. They had a few more before Jess told her that it was too late for sweets.

"Not fair." Sabrina said, "They're good."

"You can have more tomorrow, okay." Sabrina nodded softly as she continued to pout. "Hey, how about we watch a movie."

"Can we watch Toy Story?" Sabrina asked. Jess nodded as they walked into the living room. Jess found the movie in their dvd collection and put it into the dvd player. They both hopped on the couch and watched the movie with a bunch of laughs. When the movie was over, it was just passed ten o'clock at night.

"It's time for you to go to bed." Jess said as she turned off the t.v.

"Can we just stay up a little longer." Sabrina pleaded.

"Sleep now. We can hang out more tomorrow, okay." Sabrina nodded as Jess placed the blanket over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Sabrina."

"Nite Jessie." Sabrina said as Jess gave one last smile before turning off the light and going upstairs to her bedroom. Sabrina started drifting off to sleep when she got that feeling again that something was wrong. Slipping off the couch, she quietly made her way upstairs. She saw the bedroom door was closed and softly knocked on it.

"Jessie." Sabrina said softly. She got no response. "Jessie, can I come in." Again there was no response. Sabrina turned to go back down stairs when she heard a small scream. Scared about Jess, Sabrina ran into the room and saw Jess sliding up a wall with a man standing in front of her. "Jessie!" Sabrina yelled loudly as Jess continued to slide up the wall. She was then pinned to the ceiling and a cut appeared across her abdomen.

"Jessie!" Sabrina yelled again as she ran to the man who was just standing there. "Let her go." The man turned to her with big yellow eyes, stopping Sabrina in her tracks. Sabrina's eyes widened in fear as she was sent back into the wall. She hit her head hard and fell to the floor as everything went black.

* * *

Sam got out of the Impala as Dean stopped outside of the apartment. 

"You wanna come in, say goodnight to Sabrina?" Sam asked.

"She's probably asleep by now, I don't want to wake her." Dean said.

"Then why don't you stay a few days?" Sam asked.

"I can't. I gotta find dad." Dean told him.

"Alright, if you're ever around, come back. Maybe we can figure out how to fix this." Sam said.

"Okay." With that, Sam turned and walked into the apartment while Dean pulled away. He looked into the living room and saw Sabrina laying on the couch in a deep slumber. He smiled and walked into the kitchen where Jess had left cookies with a note, saying she missed him.

"Jess." He called softly up the stairs. He received no answer. He walked up the stairs and into the room before calling her name again. "Jess." The bathroom light was on and the shower was going so Sam guess she was taking a small shower. With a sigh, he laid back down on the bed with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he felt something drip onto his head. He shook it off as nothing for a second before it happened again and then again. When he opened his eyes, he let out a yell and sat up, still looking at the ceiling. Above him, Jess was stuck to the ceiling with a scared look on her face and a cut across her abdomen. "Jess, NO!!"

* * *

Dean was in the Impala driving away when he looked at the clock on the Impala which read ten o'clock. He then looked at his watch that read ten o'clock too. Something was wrong, when he dropped Sam off at least five minutes earlier it had been ten o'clock too. Pulling a quick U-turn, he sped back to Sam's apartment. He walked in and turned to look in the living room. He saw Sabrina sleeping there, but something was wrong. He saw a red drip on the couch beside her head. Walking over to her, he saw the back of her head was bleeding. He picked her up before running up the stairs to find the ceiling on fire and Sam sitting on the bed yelling up at the ceiling. 

"Sammy, we gotta get out of here." Dean yelled as he maneuvered Sabrina in his arms and reached out to grab Sam's arm. He started pushing him out the door with much resistance on Sam's part. "Sam, Sabrina needs to get out of here." Dean yelled. Sam realized that he couldn't help Jess no matter how much he wanted to but his sister, his twin was hurt but alive. They both ran down the stairs as the fire spread. They just made it out of the house when there was an explosion and the windows were blown out. They made it to the Impala and Dean laid Sabrina on the grass across the street from the apartment.

"Sabrina, wake up." Dean said, shaking her slightly. "Come on Sabby, wake up." Nothing happened. "Sabby, come on, please." Dean said on the verge of tears. Sabrina started coughing from the smoke that had gotten into her lungs as she opened her eyes to find Dean looking down at her.

"De." Sabrina said softly. "Where's Jessie?"

"She um…" Dean didn't know how to tell a six year old that Jessica was dead. Sabrina's eyes widened as she remember what happened before she was knocked out.

"Where is he?" Sabrina asked, sitting up and looking around frantically.

"Who Sabrina?" Dean asked as Sam joined them. The fire department had just shown up and were working on the house.

"The man with the yellow eyes." Sabrina told them. "I went upstairs to talk to Jessie. When I went into the room, she was sliding to the ceiling and the man made a cut in her tummy. I yelled after Jessie and ran to the man but when he looked at me, I was pushed to the wall and then next thing I knew, I'm out here." Sam and Dean both tensed as she mentioned the yellow eyed demon. "Did he hurt Jessie?" She looked over at Sam who had tears falling down his cheeks. Sabrina might have been young, but she knew what that meant. She felt tears falling from her eyes as she hugged her brother close. Soon, all the crying tired out and she fell asleep.

**So now Jessica's gone. What's gonna happen next? I'll prolly update tomorrow or the next day, depends.**


	9. Memory

**It's been forever since I updated I know. I've just been a little behind and I've gotten ideas for other stories which you should all go read and yeah. I'll try to update these stories more, especially since Thanksgiving break is this week so yeah.**

A few days later, Sabrina, Sam, and Dean were on the road heading somewhere Sabrina didn't know. Sam had told her that a mean person had hurt Jess, that it was all his fault but Dean told her that it wasn't Sam's fault, it was the mean man's fault. Sabrina believed Dean more, she knew Sam wouldn't do anything to hurt Jess.

The car stopped and Sabrina looked out the window to see a small house with a lot of junk cars around. She remembered this place vaguely.

"Bobby's here?" Sabrina asked. She remembered the man who had brown hair and who always wore a baseball cap.

"Yes, Bobby's here." Dean said, helping her out of the car. Sam and Dean walked up to the door with Sabrina trailing behind them. Sam knocked on the door and a few minutes later Bobby came to the door, the only thing different than Sabrina remembered was that his hair was grayer.

"Hey Boys, this is a surprise." Bobby told them.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Sabrina said, moving in front of Dean and Sam. "Hi Bobby."

"S-S-Sabrina?" Bobby asked, shocked.

"What's the matter?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"Bobby, can we talk to you." Dean said softly.

"S-sure." Bobby nodded.

"Sabrina, why don't you go find Spunky." Sam said.

"Who?" Sabrina asked.

"Bobby's new puppy. He's in the back." Sam told her.

"O-okay." Sabrina nodded, going into the back. She immediately saw the small Husky in the back chasing it's own tail. She laughed and walked over to him and began petting him.

* * *

"John told me she was dead." Bobby said, shock clearly evident on his face. 

"Well technically, she was." Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"That hunt we went on when she was fifteen, she was attacked by a vampire and turned." Sam told her.

"She was turned by a vampire?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah and we didn't see her for years. We heard about her killing people but by the time we got to the city she was gone. Then a few years ago, she completely vanished. And then a few weeks ago, she showed up on my doorstep like this." Sam, gesturing out the back window at his sister who was playing with the dog.

"What could do that, Turn her into a six year old?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. It must've been a very powerful demon or spell though." Bobby said.

"How powerful?" Sam asked.

"It turned a girl who was a vampire for seven years into a six year old human." Bobby told them. "That's pretty damn powerful."

"Well how do we fix this?" Dean asked.

"Do you want to turn her back into a vampire?" Bobby asked.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"How do I turn her into my twin again?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Bobby sighed. "There is a friend of mine, a psychic."

"A psychic?" Dean asked.

"What are you deaf boy?" Bobby asked. "Yes a psychic." Bobby then wrote down an address and handed it to Sam.

"So you really think she can help?" Sam asked.

"She's the best lead I got." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said, shaking his hand before walking out of the house and into the back.

"Come on Sabs, we gotta go." Dean told her.

"Where we goin now?" Sabrina asked.

"We're going to see another friend." Dean told her, picking her up and carrying her back to the car. He placed her into the backseat and buckled her in.

"Dean, I can do it myself, I'm not a baby." Sabrina protested.

"Compared to me, you are." Dean said with a smile as he closed the door and got into the driver seat while Sam got into the passenger side.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived in a small town that Sabrina didn't recognize. Dean parked the car outside of a small house and helped her out of the car. 

"Why are we here?" Sabrina asked.

"Because we think this person can tell us what happened with you." Dean told her.

"They can tell me why everyone's older?" Sabrina asked.

"We think so." Sam nodded. They walked up to the door and knocked softly. A few seconds later, a tall woman with long red hair and piercing green eyes.

"You're friends of Bobby's." The woman stated.

"That was kinda creepy." Dean said.

"I just got off the phone with him a few minutes ago." The woman said with a smile. "Come on in." They walked into the house and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Can you help Sabrina or not?" Dean asked.

"First I need to know what happened." The woman said. "My name is Marie by the way."

"We don't know what happened." Dean said. "She just showed up after seven years as a six year old."

"Sabrina, do you remember anything?" Marie asked, turning to Sabrina.

"No, not really." Sabrina shook her head. Marie held out her hands, palms up and faced Sabrina.

"I want you to put your hands on top of mine." Marie said. Sabrina looked confused but did as she was told. She placed her small hands on top of Marie's and looked up at her. "Good, now I want you to close your eyes and try to remember anything." Marie said. Sabrina closed her eyes and sat there for a few minutes, not seeing anything. She was about to open her eyes when she saw something.

"_Please stop. Please, I'm begging you." A small girl with blonde hair and brown eyes pleaded three years later. Sabrina just looked down at her with an evil smirk on her face._

"_I'm sorry sweetie, I can't do that." Sabrina said, putting her hand on the girl's cheek tenderly as she took another thick needle and shoved it through her leg as the girl let out another earsplitting scream. "Honey, don't be like that."_

"_Wh-What did I do?" The girl asked._

"_Nothing sweetheart. Absolutely nothing." Sabrina said softly as she took a hot poker and placed it on the girl's leg. The girl let out another ear splitting scream._

"_Want it all to stop?" Sabrina asked gently. The girl just whimpered and nodded. Sabrina's face changed and she leaned down, biting the girl and draining the blood from her body before pulling back and slicing open her own wrist and holding it out for the girl. She tried to fight it at first but gave in in the end and drank from Sabrina._

"_Rest for now Brandi. When you wake up, You'll have a man who will teach you everything you need to know." With that, the girl Brandi passed out and Sabrina stood up and walked out of the room._

Sabrina started crying and yelling, trying to push the vision away.

"Sabrina, Sabrina, it's us." Sam said softly, hugging her.

"What did you do to her?!" Dean yelled.

"Helped her see something that happened." Marie said.

"Then why is she screaming." Dean yelled.

"I am not responsible for what she sees." was all Marie said. Sabrina didn't hear any of that, all she saw over and over was the girl that had been killed by an older version of her.

"I killed her." Sabrina said, crying into Sam's chest.

"Killed who?" Sam asked.

"That girl, Brandi." Sabrina sobbed.

"Who's Brandi?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but I killed her." Sabrina told him. Sabrina continued to cry until was fast asleep.

* * *

"Sam, maybe this wasn't such a great idea." Dean started. "I mean, she's still six years old. She can't handle seeing what her vampire self did." 

"I know but if we want her back, this might be necessary." Sam said.

"Sam, she's fucking six." Dean said in a strongly.

"She can handle it for now." Sam said.

"Barely, did you see that panic attack she had earlier?" Dean asked.

"Do you want our little sister back?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, but.." Dean started.

"Dean, she's going to remember sooner or later." Sam told him. They both looked at the motel bed where their little sister was sleeping. She turned and made a sound every once in a while but she seemed to be alright for now.


	10. Another Memory

Two weeks later, Sabrina was doing better about the memory. Dean didn't want to stay in town with Marie any longer than they had to so the three moved out to another town. Dean and Sam were hunting down a demon but didn't tell Sabrina about it. They didn't want her knowing about the demons yet, not until she had to.

Right now, there were in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin, investigating drownings that were happening recently. Sabrina was currently taking a nap so Sam and Dean went to the library to research.

* * *

"_Let me go." A man about twenty five said through gritted teeth. He had black hair and blue eyes with specks of brown in them._

"_But I don't want to." Sabrina said with a smirk as she kneeled in front of him._

"_Sabrina, look at what you've become. I remember when you were a little girl and your father brought you over to my house to stay with me and my brother Caleb while he went out hunting." The man said._

"_I remember. Caleb taught me and my brothers to hunt when he was gone." Sabrina told him._

"_I taught you three too. Remember the knife handling." The man said._

"_I remember you a lot Dylan. I remember you coming into my room at night, asking if I was okay and telling me what I great hunter I'd be." Sabrina said as her eyes darkened. "Then I remember when I turned ten, you came into my room again, only this time you weren't kind. You raped me even after I begged you to stop but you wouldn't listen, you just kept causing me pain." Sabrina pulled out a curved silver knife and held it up, the moonlight seeping in through the window reflecting off of it._

"_Sabrina, what are you doing?" Dylan asked._

"_You caused me so much pain." Sabrina said in menacing tone. "It's about time I repay the favor."_

"_Please, stop." Dylan said. Sabrina could see the fear in his eyes and smiled._

"_That's what I said." Sabrina said giving a laugh. "Didn't work for me, did it?" Sabrina brought the blade to his chest and dragged it down, pushing the blade in as she went. Dylan bit his lip to keep from screaming. He wasn't going to let a demon get the pleasure of hearing him scream._

"_See, this is no fun unless you scream." Sabrina said, digging the blade in deeper. She began curving it, making a design in his chest. Soon Dylan couldn't hold it in and let out a small yell. "That's more like it." Sabrina said with a smile._

"_Go to hell." Dylan hissed._

"_I'd rather stay here. You, on the other hand." Sabrina finished carving into his chest and brought the blade up, slicing his neck. Blood spilled from his cut throat as he gagged to get air. Soon the light went out in his eyes and he was dead. With a satisfied smirk, Sabrina left the house with her own little mark. Carved into Dylan's chest was 'Sabine' along with a small rose below her name._

* * *

"No. No. NO!" Sabrina yelled, crying as she tossed and turned in bed. She didn't do that. She wouldn't do that. 

"Sabrina. Sabrina, it's okay." She felt arms wrap around her, trying to comfort her but she wasn't sure who it was.

"No it's not. I killed him." Sabrina cried.

"Killed who?" Now she could tell that it was Sam who had her.

"Dylan." Sabrina cried into his chest. "I killed Dylan."

"Caleb's brother." Dean said from next to them.

"I killed him." Sabrina said again still crying.

"Sabrina, it wasn't you." Sam told her.

"Yes it was. I did it. I saw it." Sabrina said.

"It looked like you but it wasn't." Dean said. It wasn't technically a lie.

"Yes it was." Sabrina continued to cry until soon she was asleep again.

* * *

"Sam what the hell was that?" Dean asked after Sabrina had fallen asleep. 

"She must've seen another memory." Sam answered. "You remember when Dad told us that Dylan had been killed and when he told us about what was carved into his chest."

"Sabine and the rose." Dean nodded. "I remember."

"This might be good. Maybe it means this whole six year old thing might be finishing." Sam told him.

"Maybe that's not such a good thing." Dean told him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean look at her." Dean said gesturing to Sabrina who was sleeping peacefully. "Maybe this whole thing was for her to get a second chance. To be a normal girl."

"Dean, she's getting memories. If that was the plan, why would she be getting them?" Sam asked.

"Because we made it happen Sam, by going to Marie. Maybe this wasn't supposed to happen." Dean said.

"Well it's happening now. There's nothing we can do." Sam told her.

"We're being selfish trying to bring her back Sam, you know that?" Dean said.

"We've been unselfish since we six Dean. I think it's time to be a little selfish.

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, Angel sat in his office staring at the wall in front of him. Sabrina had been gone for about a month and since then he couldn't think about anything else. First, he had Buffy and he had to leave because they couldn't be. Then he found Sabrina and everything felt better, even better than when he was with Buffy. He could connect to Sabrina a lot more, understood what she was talking about. Now he was alone again. 

"Angel." Angel looked up to see Cordelia knocking at the door.

"Cordelia, what is it?" Angel asked wearily.

"I know you miss her." Cordeila told him. "We all do."

"Cordelia, I'm not in the mood right now." Angel told her.

"When will you be in the mood Angel, ten years?" Cordelia snapped. "You may have all the time in the world but those people out there dying don't."

"I'm still helping, still saving people." Angel said.

"Barely. There's something big in town, killing a lot of people. Wesley isn't sure what it is. Doyle's been having visions but they don't do much good." Cordelia said. "We need you Angel."

"Angel." Doyle burst into the room, holding his head. "Sabrina needs you."

* * *

**Wow, what's gonna happen next?**


	11. Rescue from Bloody Mary

A week later, Dean, Sam, and Sabrina had traveled to Toledo, Ohio. Sabrina didn't know why they kept moving around but just shrugged it off. She never liked staying in the motels after she had a nightmare, it just felt weird.

Dean and Sam talked behind her back a lot more, which really annoyed Sabrina but she didn't want to say anything about it. She didn't really like fighting with them but she knew that her speaking up about them talking behind her back would lead to a fight, mostly with them saying it's best if she didn't know. That was the excuse that she hated the most.

Sabrina asked them why they were in Toledo after three days of being there, but all they would say was that someone needed their help. It was weird to hear Dean and Sam talking like their father. Sabrina just nodded and followed them into the new motel. Sabrina was getting tired of all these motels. They were all the same which brought back the memories of her dreams.

Sam and Dean had both gone out after she settled in so she decided to look through their stuff to see what they were hiding. She flipped open the thick leather journal and started flipping through pages. She stopped on one when she recognized her name at the top of the page.

"Great, I can barely read already and whoever wrote this writes like yoda." Sabrina muttered as she skimmed the page. She couldn't figure out a lot of it but recognized the words 'Baby Girl' and 'Changed' and 'Vampire.'

"V-Vampire?" Sabrina said quietly. "Daddy said those weren't real. Sam and Dean said they were dreams." She still tried to make out what was on the page for a little longer before the door knob started jingling. Quickly, Sabrina slammed the book closed and put it back on the table before running over to the bed and laying down on it. When the door opened, she sat up slightly, like she had been trying to sleep before they walked in.

"Hey Sabby." Dean said softly, walking over to her.

"Hi." Sabrina said tiredly.

"You get any sleep?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Sabrina said, shaking her head.

"Well you should probably get some." Dean said, helping her lay down again.

"Okay." Sabrina nodded as she laid back down and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

"_Angel, what do we do?" Sabrina asked._

"_We go in there and kill it. Like we always do." Angel told her._

"_Well how do we kill it? Wesley said it's almost un killable." Sabrina said._

"_Sabrina, everything is killable." Angel said, kissing the back of her hand comfortingly. _

"_Alright." Sabrina nodded, gripping the sword tighter as they walked into the cave. Angel nodded and together they found a huge snake like demon hissing at them. Sabrina gripped the sword as tightly as she could before her face changed as did Angel's and they both attacked the demon together. _

"_Sabrina, be careful." Angel yelled when Sabrina got to close to it's head. Angel tried to go over to her but the demon attacked him, a spike penetrating Angel's stomach._

"_Angel!" Sabrina yelled, watching as Angel fell to the ground. Sabrina turned back to the demon, fire in her eyes as she cut off it's head. As the blade pierced it's neck, it made a horrible screeching sound that chilled Sabrina to the bone. When she was sure the demon was dead, she rushed over to Angel who looked like he was dead, considering he didn't need to breathe and he was knocked out._

"_ANGEL!"_

* * *

"ANGEL!" Sabrina yelled, sitting up in bed with tears streaming down her face. 

"Sabrina, it's okay." Sam was instantly hugging her close to him, brushing her hair back.

"No, Angel. He's hurt." Sabrina cried into his chest.

"Who's Angel?" Sabrina asked.

"The guy who helped me find you. He was really nice and now he's hurt." Sabrina cried.

"Sabrina, I'm sure he's fine." Sam told her.

"What if he's not." Sabrina asked, looking up at him.

"I'm sure he is." Sam said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay Sam." Sabrina nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Now Dean and I have to go somewhere so we need you to stay here." Sam said.

"That's not fair. I don't wanna stay here." Sabrina yelled.

"Sabrina, don't argue." Sam softly.

"Fine." Sabrina muttered, crossing her arms. Sam nodded as he left the room with Dean. Sabrina walked over to the window after they left the room and saw them walked to the other side of the motel for a second and saw that they were nowhere near the Impala. With a smirk, Sabrina walked out of the motel and jumped into the backseat, laying on the floor and covering herself with the blanket that was on the seat. A few minutes later, the doors opened and Sam and Dean got in and soon they were driving incredibly fast. Sabrina wished she was buckled in instead of laying on the floor but she really couldn't do anything about it now. She just laid there and tried not to throw up. Neither of her brothers said anything which annoyed her because the whole reason she jumped in the backseat was to hear what they were talking about behind her back. Soon Dean stopped the car and Sabrina couldn't see what was going on but heard both the car doors open and close. She waited a few minutes before getting out of the car to see Sam and Dean walk into a store that was obviously closed. With a confused look, Sabrina followed them into the store. They both jumped when the door opened and Sabrina just waved at them.

"Sabrina, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I followed you guys. Wanted to know what you're hiding." Sabrina shrugged.

"We told you to stay in the motel." Dean said sternly.

"So?" Sabrina asked.

"Dean, we've gotta get this done." Sam said.

"Okay, but after we finish, she's so grounded." Dean said.

"Agreed." Sam nodded.

"Not agreed." Sabrina shook her head. Dean just took her arm and led her through the store that was filled with mirrors.

"Which one are we getting?" Sabrina asked.

"None." Sam said.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina, just be quiet and stay close." Dean said, still holding onto her.

"Dean, let me go." Sabrina said.

"Dean, I found it." Sam said as Dean led over to the mirror Sam was looking at.

"This one's ugly Smammy." Sabrina said.

"We're not buying it." Sam said.

"Then why we looking at it?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina, stop." Dean said. There were bright lights by the door and both of Sabrina's brothers groaned.

"I'll go, you take care of it." Dean said, letting go of Sabrina and walking out the door.

"What are you doing with a crowbar Sam?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't worry, just don't look in the mirror." Sam said.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked.

"Just listen to me." Sam said. Sabrina sighed and nodded, looking away from the mirror.

"Bloody Mary." Sam started. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mar…"

"I remember that." Sabrina said. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Sabrina finished looking in the mirror.

"Sabrina, no!" Sam yelled.

"What, she's not real. Daddy and Dean said that." Sabrina said. She looked into the mirror and saw her normal reflection only something changed. Her reflection started moving.

"S-Sammy." Sabrina said.

"S-S-Sammy." The reflection mocked. "Why do you call for him when you're scared. You were one of the best vamps in history."

"Wh-What?" Sabrina asked.

"That's right, you don't remember." The reflection said. "Aubrey was a great mentor. Taught you everything you know about being the evil vamp you were always meant to be."

"But I'm human. Demons aren't real." Sabrina said.

"You're daddy lied big time. So are your brothers now." The reflection said. "But that's not why we're here."

"Then why are we?" Sabrina asked.

"Because of you, hundreds of people are dead Sabine. No one knows what happened to them, any of them. You carry their dying secrets." The reflection said.

"No, I didn't. I never did that to anyone. Sam and Dean said so." Sabrina said. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had blood pouring from her eyes.

"They don't know you Sabine. Not like I do." The reflection said. Suddenly the mirror shattered into a lot of small pieces and Sabrina fell to the ground.

"Sabrina." Sabrina looked up and saw the guy who had helped her find Sam kneeling beside her. "It's Angel."

"A-Angel?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." Angel nodded. Sabrina smiled weakly up at him.

"Wh-Where are Sam and Dean?" Sabrina asked.

"Over here." Dean said, sounding out of breath. Sabrina turned to see that her brothers were lying on the ground, blood pouring out of their eyes too.

"Wh-What happened?" Sabrina asked before passing out.

* * *

When Sabrina woke up, she saw Angel, Sam, and Dean talking at the table. She looked around and saw she was in a completely different motel. 

"Wh-What happened?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina, you're awake." Sam said as he and Dean rushed over to the bed. Angel stayed by the table, a sad look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked again.

"It was nothing." Dean said.

"Dean, we can't tell her that." Sam said. "This thing was after her too." Dean sighed and looked up at his little sister.

"It was a spirit, Sabby. Bloody Mary specifically." Dean explained.

"But you guys told me that stuff wasn't real." Sabrina said, scared.

"They are. We wanted to protect you by not letting you know about the bad things." Sam said.

"How would I be safer not knowing?" Sabrina asked, a little angry.

"Sabrina, don't raise your voice to us." Dean said.

"Leave me alone Dean." Sabrina said angrily. "That thing almost killed me."

"We wouldn't let it." Sam said.

"No, Angel wouldn't." Sabrina said scooting off the bed and running over to Angel, wrapping her arms around his legs. Angel looked over at Sam and Dean who just nodded before picking her up. Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck and cried against the left side of his neck.

"I-It almost killed me." Sabrina cried.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you Sabrina." Angel promised her.

* * *

**Not my best, I know but it's been about a month and I know you guys wanna kill me right now. lol. But this is basically a filler because I needed to get Angel back for my plans for the next chapter so yea. I might have that up soon but idk because school starts up again Monday and the end of the semester is coming up so that means a crapload of finals packets. Ew. Reviews are Love. **

**Also, I'm starting to get an obsession with Pyro from X-men so I might start writing an x-men story and I'll try to blend it in with Supernatural since you all love supernatural. And go to my youtube and check out my new Video called whispers in the dark. I aint gonna spoil it to you but it's a supernatural one with a Romeo and Juliet theme to it. lol. so cute. **


	12. Answer

The next day, the three Winchester children along with Angel sat in a motel room, the only sounds coming from the crappy bathroom pipes. Dean and Sam weren't sure how to tell Sabrina the truth and Angel was scared the truth would scar her. Sabrina looked at the men in the room in annoyance, waiting for one of them to say something. After ten minutes passed, Sabrina couldn't hold the annoyance in anymore.

"Just tell me!" Sabrina yelled, making all of them jump. "What happened to me? Tell me the truth."

"Sabz..." Angel started in a calm tone.

"Don't treat me like this. I want to know the truth and I want to know now!" Sabrina yelled louder.

"Sabrina, don't yell." Dean said sternly, sounding like John.

"Then someone tell me what's going on!" Sabrina looked at all three of the people in the room who were looking down.

"When we were fifteen…" Sam started. "On our birthday…"

"Sam please just tell me." Sabrina said quietly.

"You were attacked by a vampire and turned." Sam finished.

"But those aren't real. Daddy said so." Sabrina said, shaking her head.

"They are real Sabby. Very real." Dean said. "They turned you against us and everything after that is pretty much a mystery until you turned up on Sammy's doorstep."

"You said Angel brought you to us." Sam said, looking over at Angel. "How did you find her?"

"I've been with her for about a year, maybe a little longer." Angel said.

"You were watching over me?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. I found you and promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you ever." Angel said, brushing her hair back.

"Wasn't she evil back then?" Dean asked.

"No, she got her soul and she was good again." Angel said, still looking at Sabrina. "That's why she pretty much fell off the radar."

"What about the time between when she was with us and when she was with you?" Sam asked, looking from Angel to Sabrina.

"She didn't tell me anything about that time." Angel lied. He promised Sabrina he wouldn't tell anyone and he wasn't going to let her down, even if she didn't remember he promised.

"You sure? Nothing?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Nothing." Angel nodded.

"Did I do all those bad things I dreamed about?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not sure Sabrina." Angel said sadly. "But we can find out."

"How?" Sabrina asked.

"My friend Doyle, the nice Irish guy is bringing a friend of mine over." Angel said. "His name is Lorne and he has the ability to read people."

"No more Psychics, it didn't help the first time." Dean said.

"He's not a psychic necessarily." Angel said, not sure how to explain. "But when he gets here you two need to promise not to open fire."

"Why would we?" Sam asked. Before Angel could answer, there was a knock at the door. Angel got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the door. When Lorne walked in, Dean turned to him, pointing his gun at where his heart should be.

"Hey, hey, hey." Lorne said, holding his hands up. "What did I do to you?"

"Dean, he's not evil." Angel said.

"But he's a demon." Dean said.

"Not all demons are bad." Doyle said. Dean looked Lorne over again before slowly lowering his gun.

"How come you look like a small Hulk?" Sabrina asked, looking Lorne up and down.

"It's the way I was born sugarplum." Lorne said, walking over to the bed. Sabrina laughed a little at the name he called her and the look he was giving her.

"How you doing Darlin?" Doyle asked.

"'K I guess." Sabrina shrugged.

"Can you help Sabrina or not?" Dean asked impatiently.

"I can try." Lorne said as he sat down across from Sabrina. "Now Sabrina, do you know any songs?"

"I know one." Sabrina said.

"Okay, I want you to sing a little bit of it, okay cupcake." Lorne said.

"What does singing have to do…" Dean started.

"Just let her." Angel said.

"But I don't like singing." Sabrina said, looking down.

"Come on, I've heard you before. Besides, you couldn't be any worse than Angel." Lorne said, making Sabrina giggle.

"O-Okay." Sabrina nodded before singing the only part of a song she knew by heart.

"And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away." By the time Sabrina was done singing, Lorne's eyes were wide and he was backing away.

"Lorne, what's the matter?" Angel asked.

"He did this to her." Lorne said, backing away.

"Who?" Dean asked, walking toward Lorne and grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the wall. "Who did this to her?!"

"Erebus." Lorne said.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean asked. Angel pushed Dean away from Lorne and took the position that they were just in, Angel holding Lorne against the wall.

"Lorne are you sure it was him?!" Angel yelled.

"Positive." Lorne nodded.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean yelled.

"The personification of Darkness." Angel said.

"Son of Chaos." Sam whispered.

"Basically he is a vampire god." Angel said.

"And he turned my baby sister into an actual baby?" Dean asked. "What's the plan there?"

"She was a liability." Sam said, looking up at them. "He wanted Sabrina to be vulnerable."

"Why?" Dean asked, still lost.

"So she could be killed." Angel said. Doyle let out a pained noise as he fell to the ground holding his head.

"Doyle, what's the matter? What are you seeing?" Angel asked. When the vision was over, Doyle looked over at Sabrina who seemed to be in a trance of some sort.

"Nyx isn't happy with what Erebus did." Doyle said. They all turned to look at Sabrina who was suddenly enveloped in a dark purple light.

"Sabrina!" Everyone in the room yelled. Sabrina couldn't hear anyone yelling around her, all she could hear were the screams of dying innocents and images of torture. She saw fathers protecting their families right before being killed. She saw mothers trying to protect their children before they were quickly discarded. She saw older siblings crying, standing in front of their younger siblings, who were just killed quickly. Last she saw young children all alone, crying for their dead family and their own lives before Sabrina quickly killed them.

"NO, NO, NO!" Sabrina cried as she collapsed onto the bed, crying and thrashing around. The light disappeared, revealing a twenty two year old Sabrina Winchester.

* * *

**Yeah, i know I just cut it off, that's cuz I'm mean like that. lol. Anyway, hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, maybe this weekend.**


	13. Kill Me

"NO, NO, NO!" Sabrina continued to cry into the scratchy motel pillow. She had just seen everything she had done and couldn't hold in the pain anymore. She had just seen herself kill innocent children who could not fight to protect themselves at all. She didn't deserve to live, she was no better than those demons she hunted when she was younger.

"Sabrina." Angel was the first at her side, pulling her to him and putting Sabrina's head on his chest.

"Let me go!" Sabrina said, trying to push him away.

"I won't do that Sabrina." Angel said.

"I killed children Angel. I shouldn't be allowed to live." Sabrina cried harder.

"It was a mistake." Angel told her. "It's something you couldn't control." Everyone else in the room stood still as they watched the exchange between the two.

"Angel." Sabrina pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Kill me. Please."

"Sabrina, no." Angel shook his head.

"Please." Sabrina pleaded, looking up at him.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'll help you cope with this like I did last time." Angel promised. Sabrina pushed Angel away, grabbed a dagger off the beside table, and was behind Doyle, holding the knife to his throat in the blink of an eye.

"Kill me or I'm going to kill him." Sabrina threatened. No one in the room knew what to do. The only thing they did know was that none of them were going to kill Sabrina.

"Sabby, put the knife down." Sam said calmly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm damn child!" Sabrina yelled, pressing the blade against Doyle's throat.

"Sabrina, we know you're not a child." Dean said softly. "Just don't hurt him, you know you don't want to."

"You don't know what I want Dean! You haven't seen me in years." Sabrina said as tears slipped out of the corner of her eyes.

"I know that you wouldn't kill him Sabrina." Angel said, taking a cautious step toward them.

"Stop!" Sabrina said, pressing the blade harder, puncturing the skin. A small amount of blood escaped from the thin cut and Angel stopped in his tracks. "I've killed before, what makes you think I won't do it again?"

"Because I know you Sabz. I know you regret what you did and you would never do that again." Angel said soothingly. Sabrina looked around the room at all the occupants looking at her with sad and scared expressions. Sabrina pulled Doyle closer to her and whispered something in his ear, so softly that only Doyle could hear.

"Tell them if they come near me, I will hunt everyone down and murder them myself." Sabrina said as she moved back toward the door. When she saw close enough, she roughly kicked Doyle in the leg who let out a scream as something cracked. Sabrina threw him forward and threw the knife, catching Dean in the leg. Dean fell to the floor and Sabrina ran out of the room, into the bright sunshine. She knew then only people fast enough to catch her were Angel and Dean but she had taken care of them.

As Sabrina ran down the street, she could hear Sam call her name but from the sound of it, he was still a long way back. Sabrina didn't slow down for a second as she continued running away from her family, not wanting to have to kill them. She ducked into a dark alley about a mile away from the motel to take a breath. As she took calming breaths, a sudden pain tore threw her head, making her grab her head and bite back the screams that she wanted to make. She saw flashes of the people she had killed when she was a vampire. The last made her the sickest.

* * *

_Sabrina sat in the shadows outside of a small ranch style house. Outside, two siblings, brothers, ran around and played with a ball._

"_Derek, don't be so mean." The youngest boy said. He had shaggy brown hair and Sabrina could see the moss green eyes in the darkness._

"_I'm not being mean Saul, you just can't catch." The boy, Derek, said to his younger brother. Derek had short blonde hair and jade eyes._

"_Yes I can, you're just being mean." Saul pouted._

"_Fine, here." Derek said, handing the ball to his brother who smiled happily._

"_Thanks Derek. You're the bestest brother ever." Saul said, smiling up at Derek._

"_We should get inside buddy, it's getting late." Derek told him._

"_Nu-uh. It's nice out here. Nicer than inside." Saul said. Sabrina could tell he didn't like his home. She had been watching the boys for days and found that the boys' parents didn't really care about their sons._

"_It's time for bed." Derek said._

"_But I wanna play De, just for a little bit longer." Saul pleaded with puppy dog eyes._

"_Alright, ten more minutes." Derek said. Saul smiled and began playing catch with Derek again. Sabrina figured it was time to make herself known._

"_Hey, can I play?" Sabrina asked, stepping out of the shadows. Derek turned to look at her and stood in front of his brother._

"_We're not supposed to talk to strangers." Derek said._

"_My name's Sabine." Sabrina said with a smile._

"_I'm Saul." The boy said, stepping out from behind his brother._

"_It's nice to meet you." Sabrina said, crouching down so she was level with him. She then turned to look at Derek who sighed._

"_Derek." He told her._

"_So we're not strangers anymore." Sabrina told him._

"_I guess not." Derek shrugged._

"_You wanna play catch?" Saul asked._

"_Sure." Sabrina nodded as Saul picked up the ball and threw it to her. Sabrina caught it before tossing it back, making him laugh._

"_You know, you two remind me of my brothers." Sabrina said, lost in thought._

"_Really?" Saul asked._

"_Yeah, but I haven't seen them in a long time." Sabrina nodded as she caught the ball again before tossing it to Derek._

"_Why not?" Derek asked as he caught it and threw it back._

"_I don't know." Sabrina shrugged. "They move around a lot and our paths never really cross."_

"_Do you miss them?" Saul asked, catching the ball and tossing it to his brother._

"_Sometimes." Sabrina shrugged. "But I get over it." She looked at the two boys before smiling mischievously. "So are you two hungry?"_

"_Yeah." Saul said instantly but then looked down. "But mommy and daddy said we couldn't eat tonight."_

"_Why not?" Sabrina asked._

"_B-Because we broke Mommy's vase." Derek told her. _

"_We didn't mean to. Me and Derek were playing tag and it kinda fell off the table." Saul said sadly._

"_Then they left and told us they'd be back late and that we better be in bed by the time they get home." Derek said._

"_They lockded the fridge and everything." Saul told her._

"_That's not very nice." Sabrina said, putting her finger on her chin in thought. "How about I go in and make something for you guys."_

"_Yes!" Saul said, hugging the mysterious girl. Sabrina hugged the boy back, trying to push back the bloodlust. For now._

"_Then lets go inside." Sabrina said. The boys both smiled at how kind she was and led her to the back door._

"_Can I come in? It's kind of a habit of mine." Sabrina said. "I don't like going into people's houses unless I'm invited."_

"_You can come in." Saul said, so trusting. Sabrina smirked as she walked into the house and into the kitchen with them._

"_See, they locked the fridge and took the key with them." Derek said. Sabrina smiled at the small chain around the fridge and grabbed it, pulling it off._

"_Wow, you're strong." Saul said._

"_Eat your green vegetables and you can be as strong as me someday." Sabrina told him as she opened the fridge and looked through the contents. Not much. She turned to the cupboard which was also chained and locked. She quickly broke the chain and opened it, pulling out bread, peanut butter, and jelly. She quickly made the boys Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches and put them on the table. They devoured the sandwiches in seconds and turned to her with smiles._

"_You're a nice lady." Saul said._

"_Some people would disagree." Sabrina told him. "Hey, would you two want to get back at your parents?" _

"_Why?" Saul asked, tilting his head to the side. 'So much like Sam.' Sabrina thought._

"_For starving you. Being mean to you." Sabrina said._

"_What do we have to do?" Derek asked. Sabrina just smirked before her game face came out and she bit into the young boy's neck. Derek gasped in pain and Saul screamed for his brother. Sabrina drained the boy quickly before turning and biting the youngest of the two, draining him as well. When both the boys were close to death, Sabrina slit her wrists and held them to the boys' mouths, letting her blood flow freely. They both drank greedily before they passed out. Sabrina smirked as she walked out of the house, waiting to check up on them in a few days and see how they dealt with their parents._

_

* * *

_Sabrina let out a cry as the pain started to subside. She remembered what happened after that. She had checked up on the boys to find that they killed their parents, torturing them for hours before finally slitting their throats. She had smiled at what the boys had picked up, just from drinking her blood. A few days after she was turned, she learned that new vampires can receive their sire's memories and learn their killing techniques. She had been very proud of her children. 

"No." Sabrina cried, punching the wall behind her. Her fist started bleeding but she didn't care. She deserved to feel some pain for what she did.

"Do you want the pain to stop?" Sabrina snapped to the side and gasped at what she saw.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Sabrina asked, glaring at the new arrival.

"I can make it all stop. Do you want it to?" The guest asked.

"Yes."

* * *

**OOOHH, who is it? lol. I decided to write this since we didn't have school today. Gotta love when it's like 20 below outside so the buses won't run. lol. I might have another update up this weekend so yeah.**

**Also, i need advice. You see, this Saturday, my friend who I'm crushing on and who I haven't seen since like October is finally coming back out to see me and my other friends but it's also the day when my friend Nelle is having her B-day thingy at the bowling Alley but most of her friends, I don't really click with and the ones I do click with will be with the guy I like. Where do I go?????**


	14. Make it Stop

**Sorry i haven't updated, I started this chapter and then got grounded so I wasn't able to update. I'll explain what happened later but for now, enjoy.**

* * *

"You said you could make this stop!" Sabrina yelled, pacing around the small cell, holding her head in pain.

"It will stop Sabine." The man said from the doorway.

"It's been two weeks and the pain is getting worse!" Sabrina yelled louder. "You haven't done a damn thing!"

"Do not speak to me in that tone Sabine." The man said.

"Don't treat me like I'm two Azazel!" Sabrina shot back, her green eyes cold as she glared into the yellow eyes standing in the doorway.

"You need to give it more time." Azazel said calmly as he walked into the room.

"How much more time?!" Sabrina asked as another vision of death passed before her eyes, causing more pain.

"Just a little longer." Azazel said. "Why don't you go train with Meg, she could help."

"Meg hasn't done a damn thing to help. She just bitches about three guys." Sabrina said as she continued to pace around the room.

"What about Dana?" Azazel asked.

"She's just a bitch." Sabrina said, falling to her knees as more pain hit. "God Fucking Damnit!"

"Dad." Sabrina looked up to see Meg standing at the door. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes, I want you to take Sabine out with you." Azazel said.

"But father." Meg started.

"Do not argue with me Meg." Azazel said sternly.

"Sorry father." Meg said before looking at Sabrina. "You coming or what?"

"I guess." Sabrina said, standing up and walking weakly over to the door. "So where are we going?"

"We need to find one of the psychic wonders." Meg said, rolling her eyes.

"Great." Sabrina said as Meg took her arm and in the flash of her black eyes, they were gone.

* * *

Sabrina and Meg walked toward the small house in silence. Instead of knocking on the door, Meg just held her hand out, the door falling off the hinges, onto the ground. 

"Would it be so hard to knock?" Sabrina asked.

"You really do have a lot to learn." Meg said.

"From who? The man who killed my Mother, my brother's girlfriend, and who knocked me unconscious?" Sabrina asked.

"You know, you didn't have to come to him when he offered his help." Meg said as she walked into the house.

"He said he'd make all the pain stop and so far he hasn't done shit." Sabrina snapped.

"He didn't say it would stop instantly." Meg said.

"He pretty much promised it." Sabrina said as she followed Meg through the house. "Why are we even here?"

"Looking for Psychic Boy." Meg rolled her eyes as she broke down the bedroom door. A man around Sabrina's age practically jumped out of his bed looking at the two girls.

"What the hell was that?!" The boy yelled.

"Ignore her bitchiness. I'm Sabine, that's Meg." Sabrina told him.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" The boy asked.

"We're not here to kill you Anson." Meg said.

"How do you know my name?" Anson asked.

"My father told me." Meg said. "I'm pretty sure you've seen him before."

"Get out of my house." Anson said.

"That won't work with us." Meg said. "My father gave you those powers, you think you could use them against me?"

"The man with the yellow eyes?" Anson asked.

"Yeah, his bitch self. Pretty annoying, isn't he?" Sabrina said.

"Why are you here? Did he send you?" Anson asked.

"Well you haven't made any progress looking for your brother." Meg said. "He told you about him two months ago."

"I've been looking, day and night." Anson said.

"And you've made absolutely no progress. Good thing I'm here to help." Meg said, walking over to Anson and placing her hands on his head. Anson soon let out a yell of pain as wind picked up around the two.

"Meg, what are you doing?" Sabrina asked, looking down at the boy.

"Giving him a push in the right direction." Meg said as she took her hands off the boy, took Sabrina's arm, and in a flash, they disappeared.

* * *

"Warning would be nice!" Sabrina yelled as she fell to the ground. Meg just looked down at her with a shrug and a smirk. 

"Sorry, had to get out of there fast." Meg said. Sabrina rolled her eyes as she picked herself up off the floor, only to fall back down as her head erupted in pain again. Sabrina bit back the scream that threatened to make it's way past her lips. Meg stood, watching Sabrina breathe heavy trying to make the pain end.

"Son of a bitch!" Sabrina yelled at the top of her lungs as visions of murder passed before her. "Make it stop!"

"Sabine, drink this." Azazel said, kneeling beside her. Sabrina took the cup from him and downed the contents, gagging at the bitter copper taste.

"Wh-What the h-he-hell was th-that?" Sabrina asked between coughs. "It's familiar but different."

"It should be very familiar Sabine. It's the richest substance you've ever had." Azazel started. "Demon blood."

"What?!" Sabrina yelled, looking up at him.

"My blood more specifically." Azazel said, moving closer to her.

"Why the hell did you give me that?!" Sabrina asked, backing away.

"It will make the pain go away." Azazel said. "And as an added bonus, it means that if you leave, I will be able to find you."

"You branded me?!" Sabrina's eyes turned cold as she continued to glare at him.

"Well I need you to do me a small favor." Azazel said with a fake smile.

"And that would be…?" Sabrina asked.

"I need you to go back to Angelus. Bring him to our side." Azazel said with a smirk.

"Angelus is gone, Angel's not gonna let him come back." Sabrina said coldly.

"You will make him come back." Sabrina opened her mouth to reply but instead, let out a scream. She wrapped her arms around her stomach which felt as though it was on fire and burning up everything.

"Wh-What?" Sabrina managed to gasp out.

"I really need Angelus on our side Sabine, and I need you to get him. This is just a precaution." Azazel told her.

"What are you doing to me you son of a bitch?!" Sabrina yelled as another wave of fiery pain hit.

"You're just being cleansed." Azazel said. "Make me proud Sabine." With that, Sabrina disappeared in a purple light.

* * *

"Where the fuck can she be?!" Dean yelled, slamming his fist down on the small wooden table. Currently, Dean, Sam, and Angel were all in the lobby of the Hyperion. 

"It's like she fell off the face of the planet." Sam said.

"She didn't fall off the face of the planet. She's still alive, just hiding." Angel told them. "Very well."

"We could never hide this well when we were younger." Sam said.

"Well she's had years to learn how to hide better. When you're a vampire with a soul, you tend to want to stay away from any hunters, keep to yourself." Angel explained.

"Okay so you're a vampire. Sabrina's probably in your state of mind about now. Where would you go?" Dean asked.

"Personally, I'd go somewhere that felt like home." Angel shrugged.

"So what would feel like home to her?" Sam asked.

"Do you think she went back to Lawrence?" Dean asked.

"Probably not. Where else would she go?" Suddenly, a bright purple illuminated the center of the lobby, blinding Sam and Dean. A few seconds later, a small body appeared, bruised and bloody. When the light cleared, they all ran toward the beaten up Sabrina.

"Sabz. Come on wake up." Angel said, kneeling down beside her and brushing her hair back.

"Sabrina, wake up." Sam said, shaking her gently.

"Sabby, please." Dean said, shaking her as well.

"Sabrina, come on." Sabrina suddenly started coughing hard, holding onto her sides.

"God Sabrina, what happened?" Sam said, mostly to himself.

"Azazel is a powerful mother fucker." Sabrina muttered in a small voice.

* * *

**So yeah, I'll try to make a long story short. The guy that I liked "Chica" (Inside joke) came into town on the 2nd and so I was hanging out with him with a few of our other friends. Then, that night, I was going with him to go to our mutual friend "Nelle"'s Birthday party. We were walking when Nelle's bf "Ky Ky" who is Chica's best friend picked us up and drove us to Wendy's. When I got there, my parents were calling me freaking out even though I told them I was gonna be gone so they bitched me out and came to pick me up. My dad seriously beat my ass cause I'm a 17 year old girl who was hanging out with 2 19 year old guys by myself for the moment and yeah. It was worth the grounding at the time until I found out that Chica asked out my best friend Hydra that night so yeah.**

**If there's any hot single guys in Illinios, feel free to look up my myspace. lol.**


End file.
